universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Flowey
Entrance Howdy! Flowey pops out of his wheeled flowerpot and greets the fighters. Special Attacks Neutral B - Friendliness Pellets A spiral of pellets will surround Flowey. Pressing A will fire a single pellet. Holding the analog stick any sideways direction plus pressing B will allow Flowey to throw the entire spiral. Pressing B again will cancel the attack. Side B - Vines Flowey will spurt out vines. Holding B will produce more vines, which cause more damage Up B - Flowey Rockets Flowey rockets upward with his rockets. Any player touching him when he executes this move will cause Flowey to explode and harm the player. However, Flowey will not be damaged. Down B - SAVE Flowey SAVES his progress. This attack can work in two methods: 1. Flowey can teleport back to anywhere on the stage where he has saved as long as he is on the stage itself. Note that you cannot SAVE in midair. 2. If Flowey is attacked while saving, Flowey can send the same attack back at them. This does not include physical attacks such as Smashes or Tilts. Flowey will not teleport back to the place where he was attacked if he is in this state. Final Smash - Omega Flowey Flowey reobtained the six human souls and turns into Omega Flowey. If the battle is a 1V1 battle, Flowey will KO the player like normal using his giant laser and vines, before finally killing the player off with his pellets. If there are two or more players however, the remaining players will be trapped by Flowey's vines. They can stop Flowey if one of them breaks free of the vines first by using certain buttons. The person who breaks free will have their Final Smash activated, ending Flowey's entirely. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ah!" KOSFX2: "Oh!" Star KOSFX: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" Screen KOSFX: "OW!" Taunts Up: *Laughs* Sd: *Winks* Dn: "You IDIOT." Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: "You really ARE an idiot." Victory 2: *Laughs, then goes back underground* Victory 3: *Winks* Lose/Clap: *Wilted* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Flowey the Flower is the main protagonist of UNDERTALE. Don't believe it? Meet the bastard yourself. He's not like your usual stereotypical generic cartoon flower. This weed has evil ambitions to overthrow humanity and monster kind by obtaining eight human souls, so he can turn into his God form, Omega Flower (or Photoshop Flowey as some call it.) Sure, he may seem friendly at first, but whatever you do, DON'T RUN INTO THE BULLETS. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Finger Gun Poke, Finger Gun Poke, Upward Wheel Punch *Dash Attack- Fast Skid Tilt Attacks *Side- Vine Trip *Up- Upward Headbutt *Down- Wheelie Smashes *Side- Venus Fly Trap *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Flamethrower *B-Air - Flamethrower *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- Vines *Pummel- Thorn Poke *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Himself Victory Music Flowey's Theme Kirby Hat Flowey's Petals Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Blue and Green (Blue Team/Echo Flower) *Red and Pink (Red Team/Rose) *Lime Green (Green Team/Orchid) *Black and White *White, Purple and Blue (Asriel) *Gamma Flowey *HD Flowey *Underfell Flowey Trivia *The idea of Flowey being able to move around in a wheeled flowerpot came from PerryArt's comic "Flowey's Wheeled Flowerpot". In this comic, Flowey tells Frisk if he had a dollar for everything they said something stupid, he would buy himself a flowerpot with wheels and run them over with it. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Undertale Category:Very Pure Evil Category:Monster Category:Plant Category:Male Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:League of Villains Category:Uber Rap Battles of Fiction Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:Insane Category:May look good, but actually evil Category:Tricksters Category:Angry Characters Category:Scary Characters Category:Trolls Category:Stop Touching Da Child! Category:Codec Characters Category:Jerk Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Semi-Cute Category:Epic Face Maker Category:Characters Lojo likes to draw all the time Category:Ow the Edge Category:Characters that can Glitch Your Game